Memory to Remember
by GoddessGirl1372
Summary: Harry is sent back to his parents time. Only Problem is, he doesn't know how to get back. Plz r and r! mostly JPLE pairing, some HPGW. CHAPTER SEVEN UP!
1. White Smoke

Memories to Remember

By JamesPotterIsMine

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter, even though I wish I do.

Chapter One:

White smoke

A figure sat on the cold ground, starring at the lake, almost in a longing way. It was a dark cold winter night, and even though there wasn't any sign of snow on the ground, the freezing wind still stung. The boy stood up and ran a hand through his black unruly hair and ajusted his glasses. His green eyes flashed brightly as he looked up into the velvety black sky.

"Harry, you should really come inside, its freezing out!" a voice said from behind Harry. He quickly turned to see a girl with long red hair standing behind him.

"Ginny-"

"No Harry, you're coming inside right now." Ginny said, grabbing Harry's arm and leading him towards the castle.

"It's not that-" Harry started to say but stopped suddenly. Ginny turned and watched as a silvery smoke swirled around Harry.

"Harry!" Ginny screamed, but it was too late. The smoke had vanished, along with Harry!

Ginny stood stoke still, not sure what to do. After a few minutes, she came back to her senses and began sprinting to the castle.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Ginny yelled as she ran through the doors.

"Prof-" Ginny fell backwards as she had ran smack dab into some one else.

"Ginny! What are you doing up at this hour?" Ginny looked up into the curious face of her former DADA teacher, Remus Lupin.

"Professor!" Ginny gasped, jumping up and running towards him. "Harry! Disappeared! White smoke!" With that, Ginny fainted into Remus's arms.

A\N: I know, really short chapter, but I'm going to update real soon!

JPIM


	2. Meetings Marauders

Memories to Remember

By JamesPotterIsMine

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I'm working on it!

Four seventh year Gryffindor boys their feet down the halls towards the Hospital Wing were they would be having their detentions. One had grey dreamy eyes and shoulder length black hair that cascaded beautifully into them. His name was Sirius Black, and he was the biggest prankster and troublemaker in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then Second, James Potter had black unruly hair and brown wire glasses that matched perfectly with his adorable hazel eyes. He was the Quidditch player in the group, and was also the most sought out boy at Hogwarts. The third in the group was Remus Lupin, a sandy haired smarty who loved to read and learn as much as he could. Then, last, was Peter Pettigrew. He was a plump short blonde boy with blue eyes and he was more of a 'it's so cute!' cute then 'boyfriend' cute. Peter didn't really have a purpose, and didn't really fit in with the group, but they were his friend any way.

Some how, the group had once again found themselves in Professor McGonagall's office, this time for setting of dung bombs in the dungeon halls.

"Well, it was worth it, if you ask me." Said Sirius airily.

"I have to agree, Padfoot." Replied James as they turned a corner and marched up some stairs.

"I don't think we should have done that, I mean, we could have been studying rather then setting up those dung bombs..." stated Remus from behind a red leather bound book entitled _'Transfiguration, can it change your life?'_.

Peter just stared at his feet as his friends continued to talk about their latest prank, when they suddenly heard yelling. Rushing down the rest of the halls, they found the noise coming from the Hospital Wing. The Marauders pushed open the doors to find a boy with unruly black hair and bright green eyes peering through brown wire glasses trying to push the healer, Madam Krench, off of him.

"Get off me, you bloody woman!"

"But, I must say you need to take this-"

"I don't need to take any bloody potions!"

"Oh yes you do!"

"Gerroff, you mad lady!"

The boys watched, amazed, as the boy fought the healer, trying madly to get away from her.

"There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Oh yes there is! There has to be something wrong with someone who sleeps outside in the middle of the winter!"

"Gerroff me, I need to speak to Dumbledore, NOW!" and with that, Harry pushed Madam Krench off of him and jumped out of bed. Noticing the Marauders, the boy's mouth dropped open.

"Bloody hell, James! He looks like you! You could pass as twins!" Sirius cried pointing at the boy.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Sirius!" said Remus rolling his eyes.

"Trying to catch a fly?" said Sirius as he shook a stray hair out of his face. The boy's mouth closed automatically.

"N-no I wasn't. Y-you wo-wouldn't know where Dumbledore's off-office was?" the boy stuttered, nervously.

James and the others exchanged glances. Should they bring him to Dumbledore?

"Sure, we know where that is. Just tell us, what's your full name?" said Remus, curiously. The boy paused for a minute before saying,

"Pottol, Harry Pottol."

"Well, Harry, let's go to the Head's room!" cried Sirius bouncing out of the room excitedly.

"Is he ok?" asked Harry Pottol nervously as they chased after Sirius, who was currently doing a cartwheel past a couple of clapping paintings.

"Oh, he just had a bit too much sugar then he normally gets." Remus said smiling as he approached a statue of a Gargoyle.

"Umm, Acid Pops?" Remus asked the Gargoyle, who hopped aside, revealing a spiral staircase. After they had all clambered up the stairs, James reached up and knocked thrice on the door.

A\N Hope you liked this Chapter! Plz review, i really like to read them! I'll be updating as soon as i can!


	3. Remembering

Memories to Remember

By JamesPotterIsMine

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did, sigh...

"Wait, Madam Pomfrey! I think she's waking up!"

Ginny slowly opened her heavy eyes and looked into the eyes of her brother, Ron. Next to Ron was an equally anxious girl with bushy brown hair, Hermione. Ginny slowly sat up and looked around. Everything was white, from the walls to the beds to the ceiling.

"How are you feeling, Ginny?" asked Hermione gently.

"Fine, just fine. Why am I in the Hospital wing?" the other two exchanged glances, not sure they should tell her or not.

"Well, you see," Hermione said, curling a piece of hair around her finger nervously. "Last night, you ran into Professor Lupin and started saying that Harry had gone missing, and then you kind of just fainted."

"You've been asleep all morning." Ron said walking back towards them with Madam Pomfrey.

"I don't really remember anything..." Ginny said, rubbing her head. Madam Pomfrey pulled out a potion from the cupboard and also grabbed a glass which she filled up with the frothing purple substance.

"Here Miss Weasley, this should help you remember." She said, handing the glass to Ginny. Ginny took it in her hands and took a long deep sip. The images of last night came rushing back to her like the tide, bringing memories she wished she could have kept forgetting. After she had finished drinking the potion, she went misty eyed as she remembered the events of last night.

"Ginny?" Ron ventured quietly. Ginny shook her head then looked at the others. There was a moment of complete silence, and then Ginny broke down crying.

"It's ok Ginny." Said Hermione comfortingly.

"N-no its n-not!" Ginny sobbed. "H-Harry's gone! A-and w-we don't e-even know

W-where he is!"

"That's not true, Miss Weasley." Came a gentle voice everyone looked behind them and saw Professor Dumbledore sitting on one of the beds.

"We do have some idea of where he is." Ginny's face broke into a watery smile.

"W-where is h-he?" she stuttered. Dumbledore turned and faced Madam Pomfrey.

"If you could go and get her Calming Draught, please." Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"Harry, has some how traveled through time." Everyone gasped and Ginny choked on her Calming Draught.

"We do not know where he is, or what time, but we are doing the best we can." Ginny glared at the Professor and said angrily

"It's a good thing I just took a calming draught, or I would be yelling at you right now."

Dumbledore gave her a sympathetic look then said "I wish you a swift recovery, Ginny. I need to go back to investigating this mystery."

And with that, he was gone, leaving the three sad friends behind.

A\N: I hope everyone liked this chapter, PLZ PEOPLE, REVIEW! If I don't get at least one more review, I'm abandoning the story, so plz Review!


	4. Dumbledore’s Discussion

Memories to Remember

By JamesPotterIsMine

Chapter 4: Dumbledore's Discussion

The door slowly creaked open revealing a younger Albus Dumbledore, is long silver beard still had a few wisps of grey and had a few less wrinkles. Seeing Harry first, Dumbledore said quietly,

"What have you done now James?"

"Nothing Professor," replied James, pushing his way to the front, "Just showing Mr. Harry Pottol here to your office. He wanted to speak to you." Dumbledore carefully looked at James and Harry, and then smiled.

"Sorry, Mr. Pottol. You just look extraordinarily like James. Now what could I do for you?" Harry looked directly into his eyes and thought hard, _'I need to speak to you in private...'_ The boys looked confused. Why hadn't Harry answered the Professor?

"A Telepathist, I see..." Harry nodded silently. Then thought hard, _'Now!'_ making Dumbledore move to the side and smile at him.

"Yes! Good idea! No time like the present!" He ushered Harry into the office, then smiled at the other boys.

"I believe you are currently serving a detention?" The Marauders took sideways glances at each other, before rushing down the stairs and back towards the Hospital Wing. You didn't want to see Madam Krench mad, it wasn't a pretty sight.

Harry looked around the office, and noticed it looked exactly the same as it did in the future, from the spindly table with the silver instruments and the sleeping snoring paintings, leaning against their frames. Dumbledore walked swiftly over to his seat and pointed at a cushioned chintz chair in front of his desk.

"Please, Harry, take a seat." He said kindly. Harry walked quietly over to the chair and sat down.

"So, Mr. Pottol, could you please tell me your purpose here at?" Harry looked down at his feet for a moment before saying,

"I was kind of hoping you could tell me, Professor." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows with surprise but signaled Harry to continue.

"You see, I was outside with my friend's sister when all of a sudden, a white smoke came out of no where and surrounded me. Everything went black." Harry looked up and said "Then I wake up to find a crazed Healer over me trying to make me swallow a hundred potions at once."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly before asking the next question.

"Now, if I may ask, what time are you truly from, Mr. _Potter_?" Harry gasped.

"How did you-, you know what? I don't think I need to ask that. You're not Albus Dumbledore for nothing... Any way, I'm from the year 2006, (A/N if some one knows the real year Harry is in his 7th year, please tell me so I can fix that). Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes. I can see the resemblance. James Potter is your father, am I correct?" Harry nodded weakly as he stared into those deep blue eyes.

"Ah. Well," he said standing up and walking forward and shaking Harry's hand. "Welcome, Mister Harry Pottol, exchange student from Ireland, to Hogwarts!" Harry smiled as Dumbledore continued.

"We can have you sorted at dinner tonight, if you don't mind, that is?"

"Of course not Professor anytime is good for me."

"Well then, best go down to the kitchens and get yourself a snack, we've already had lunch. The house elves well get what ever you fancy, but be sure to emphasize the fact that your coming down for a snack, or you might not need another meal for a while."

Grinning Harry waved good bye to the Professor who nodded kindly back, and as he walked down the halls towards the painting of the fruit bowl, Harry couldn't help but think that he was going to enjoy this life as Harry Pottol.

A/N Well, there you have it! Chapter 4! Thank you everyone who has reviewed, I really do enjoy reading them. If you have any suggestions on anything or any questions, plz feel free to ask and I'll answer as best as I can! Have a great night (or day, it's Sunday night right now, but I don't know when your reading it.)


	5. Remus and Harry

Memories to Remember

By JamesPotterIsMine

Chapter 5, Remus and Harry

"So, what do you make of him?" said Sirius as he tossed a red ball up into the air then caught it in a bored fashion. The Marauders were sitting in there dorms, Sirius was throwing a ball in the air on his bed, Peter was leaning on a chair looking at the others, Remus was reading a book entitled '_Muggles are Muggles-friends or foes?'_ while James busied himself with a large poster of the Demark Devils Quidditch Team, one of the favorites to win the World Cup.

"Who?" asked Remus, peering over the edge of the blue book.

"That Harry Pottol. Something just 'bout him just isn't right." Sirius said, throwing the ball and James who caught it deftly. Remus rolled his eyes and looked back down at his book.

"No, Moony, I think he has a point." James said thoughtfully as he sat down next to Sirius.

"You two are always getting bad vibes from the new students." Said Remus tiredly, not looking from his book. "What's different about this kid?"

"Well, for one, he has a load of scars." Said Sirius.

"Yah, and he looks just like me." James added. Remus grabbed his red leather bookmark with gold strings coming off the top and stuck it in his book. He looked up at the boys and said,

"I, personally, think he's going to be a very good student and friend. Looked like another trickster, if you ask me." Remus walked over to the door and was about to open it. He turned, raised his wand and said,

"Accio, Marauders Map!" a piece of old parchment came towards him. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go and meet this Pottol kid, and prove to you that he is just as normal as you or me." He thought for a minute then said

"Well, neither of us are that normal, so that's a bad example." With that, Remus opened the door, and with one swift movement, walked out the door and down the stairs. Remus quickly jogged out of the portrait hole and down half the hallways. He was about to pull out the map when he heard some one coming. Quickly stuffing the parchment back into his pocket and leaning casually against the wall. He watched as none other then Harry Pottol walked down the hall towards him.

"Hey, um, Remus, right?" Harry said as he walked past.

"Yah, er, where are you going?" Remus moved forward and fell into step with Harry.

"Just heading for the kitchens. You?" Harry asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Um, no where in, er, particular. Mind if I join you?" Remus asked uncertainly. He was quite pleased to see Harry's face brake into a grin.

"Yah, sure. I don't mind. I normally eat alone though, so don't be surprised if I don't talk much." Remus smiled, too, as Harry reached forward and tickled the pear. As soon as the Pear giggled, and the portrait swung forward, revealing the kitchens, Harry regretted coming.

"Sirs! You must be hungry!"

"Oh, sirs, you is both to thin!"

"When was the last time you ate, young master? Two months ago?"

"No, no," Harry said, giving the elves a charming smile reminding Remus so much of James. "Just coming for a _snack_. We both don't want to miss your delectable dinner, and if you give us too much, we won't able to have that too!" The elves muttered disappointedly, but stepped aside all the same, and began to work on some sandwiches and cookies. Pumpkin Juice and tea. Pies and tarts. Remus watched as Harry took a jam tart from one of the elves and thanked it kindly. _'He's just like James, but MUCH more politer, and mature...'_ Remus thought as he did the same.

"So, Harry, where are you from?" Remus asked, taking the pitcher of cool pumpkin juice and pouring himself a glass.

"Ireland." He said simply.

"What school?"

"Um, Lemon er, Trails! Lemon Trails School for, um, Defense, er, Against the Dark Arts!" _'If I didn't know better, I'd say he just made that up...' _Remus thought suspiciously, but quickly pushed this thought from his head. _'He's probably just nervous, being new and all..'_

Apart from that slight problem, Remus had a nice snack with Harry, and discovered that Harry loved to play Quidditch, especially play Seeker. And as Remus walked back with Harry up to the Library, he couldn't help but think that Harry would fit in just nicely.

A/N, thanx for the reviews! Loved them. This chap was a bit longer then normal, but I'm working on an extra long one for the next chapter! Thanx for the people who answered my question last chapter, if i get around to it, i'll change it so it's right!

Plz Review!


	6. Note to the Readers

Dear Readers,

Just thought I'd write and say that I won't be writing for a while, I'm planning one big chapter since most people have requested longer chapters!

Just thought I'd give you a heads up!

JPIM


	7. Lily and her Friends

Memories to Remember

By JamesPotterIsMine

Chapter 6 Lily and Her Friends

A red haired beauty, a green eyed smarty, a kind hearted cutie, a harp playing angel, picture this all rolled into one and you have one person. Miss Lily Marie Evans. Lily had everything she needed. Like her great friends, Misses Tabby Carson, Anne-Marie Lowny, Paige Elliot, Rhianna Torra, and Tara Mimmi.

Tabby was a sporty cat-loving girl who played chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Even though she seemed rough when around others, when she was alone or with her closest friends she would play the guitar so gently.

Anne-Marie was a tall French model and exchange student with blonde hair and blue eyes. She could easily make boys fall in love with her good looks, but she didn't want to just be some stuck up model, she wanted to be an entertainer too. Singing, dancing, acting, or playing the flute, you name it, she was good at it.

Paige Elliot was a black haired, hazel eyed girl who was very shy. She preferred to spend time in the library with a good book then outside playing sports. She also loved to play her violin with the others.

Rhianna had slightly curled golden hair and was the most talkative one in the group. She played the clarinet when she wanted to get her mind off things.

Tara was an Indian girl with long dark brown hair and was quite short compared to the others. She was also very thin and slender and had a very high pitched squeaky voice. She was quite adorable with her large brown shining eyes. She played the bells, some how, she made the bells tinkle together in a beautiful way no one else could achieve.

Together, they all had three things in common:

They could all play instruments, and pretty damn good too.

2) They could all sing wonderful tunes.

3) They were all way too shy to do any of that in front of anyone but each other.

They weren't planning to change this 'shyness' problem either, why change something when they liked it just the way it was? But, nothing can stay forever, happiness, sadness, embarrassment, or shame will all pass, including shyness.

The Gryffindor common room was quiet, too quiet. Lily looked up suspiciously, over the mountains and mountains of books that Paige had helped them pile in a corner of the large red and gold room. Lily looked back down at her book on how to transform water goblets into birds correctly, only to look up again seconds later.

"Ok, is it just me, or is something wrong with this picture?" Lily asked tiredly, looking through two staggering piles of books and some wispy golden hair.

"Nah, I've got that feeling to, the one when you think that some ones watching you, or about to attack you or-" Rhianna's muffled voice was interrupted by a very high pitched one.

"Or prank you. If I didn't know better, I'd say that those Marauders were up to no good. I give up; I want to be able to see who I'm talking to!"

There was a great deal of shuffling and a soft thud as someone shut a large book heavily. Lily looked up and watched as Tara's big eyes stared into hers.

"Hi, Lily Flower!" she said excitedly, before pushing some books aside and walking slowly across the table, trying her best not to knock any books over.

"Tara! Get of da (the) table! Eet (it) ees (is) dangerous!" came Anne-Marie's heavily accented voice.

"I think she's got the right idea, I'm coming up too!" after a few moments of fumbling and books shifting, Tabby was up there too.

"See, I'm not dead." Tabby said sticking her tongue out in Anne-Maries direction.

"Yet." Mumbled Lily angrily as she shut '_Transfiguration, Transforming for the Transformed' _and pulled _'That's Charming, a Children's Guide to Simple Charms'_ closer to her.

"Hey, Annie, come up here and help us climb Mt. Book-more!" cried Tara as Tabby lifted her up on top of a tall stack of books.

"But, are ve (we) zuppose' (supposed) too?" Anne-Marie asked timidly as she shut her grey cloth covered book slowly.

"Hey, have we ever steered you wrong?" Tabby stated lamely as she put her hands on her hips.

"Vell (well), der (there) vas (was) da (the) time ven (when)-" Anne-Marie started, but was interrupted as two pairs of hands grabbed her arms and pulled her up on to the table.

"Lily, c'mon up!" Tabby laughed as she climbed a stack of books.

"Guys, we're supposed to be studying, we have-" BANG! A door was slammed shut loudly making all the girls jump, knocking each other and books over.

All the girls screamed as the heavy books fell on them and the table snapped in two from the growing weight.

"Oh, God, are you ok?" asked an anxious voice. Everyone looked up into the worried face of Remus Lupin.

"Oh yah," said Tabby sarcastically, who was sporting a black eye. "We all love having books topple on top of us!" Remus looked sadly at them and moved forward.

"I'm really sorry, Tabby. I'm sorry everyone! I shouldn't have slammed that door..." he flicked his wand at Tabby, and her eye went back to normal. After fixing all f our miner injuries, he hurriedly left the room.

"Wonder what's wrong with him..." Tara squeaked, more to herself then the others.

"Um, have you guys seen Rhianna?" Lily asked, pushing her way through some books, searching for her friend.

"I'm under here!" came Rhianna's muffled voice as her head suddenly appeared from one of the bigger piles of books. Suddenly Tabby jumped out of the piles of books and cried,

"We are so dead! Paige is going to kill us when she sees this-"

"Sees what?" came Paige's soft quiet voice, just before she screamed.

"What did you do to those poor books?"

"Ar' (are) you more concerned about zee (the) books zen (then) us?" asked Anne-Marie angrily as she shifted some of the leather bound books out of her way.

"No, I'm just more concerned about what you are doing to those books! Now, get away from those books!"

Everyone quickly scrambled and stumbled away from the pages of parchment as quickly as we could, knowing when Paige got mad, ohh, you were so dead. Paige whipped out her wand and moved it in one great sweeping motion. All the books flew into neat piles and fixed their torn pages. When all pages were settled on a pile, Paige turned and glared at all of us.

"We are going to return these books." Paige murmured through gritted teeth. "And you are going to get them back in there proper places on the shelves without ripping, tearing, or in any other way damaging these books. If something happens to them, there are going to be _serious consequences_."

Everyone nodded silently, not wanting her to get angry again. Carefully, each girl levitated a pile of books out of the portrait hole and down the hall. Lily couldn't help but notice that Tabby had been handed the shabbiest books to carry.

The group moved wordlessly down the halls and up the staircase, Paige leading the way solemnly. After reaching the Library, they carefully placed each book back where they belonged under the watchful eye of Paige, who moved slowly from one to the other like a hawk. Lily carefully took the last book from the table were they had set the books down and placed it gently onto the shelf.

"There, we're done." She said quietly as she sat down on a chair next to Rhianna, Tara, and Tabby.

"Eet's (it's) a good ding (thing) do (to), my 'ands (hands) are covered een (in) dust!" Anne-Marie grumbled as she walked over.

"Guys!" Paige whispered as loud as she dared (since they hadn't ruined any more books, she had gotten over it) "Guys, look at this!"

All the girls watched as Remus Lupin and James Potter walked into the Library, talking quietly. As they walked by they heard James say,

"-in Ireland, and that was only because of-" but that was all they heard.

"What's Potter doing in the Library?" asked Rhianna, looking at the others with disbelief.

"A better question is," said Tabby still starring at the boys. "How the hell did Potter learn to read?" They looked over and watched as the two boys buried themselves under their own books and read in quiet fascination.

"Vell (well), I guess you learn somezing (something) new every day..." Anne-Marie muttered as James showed Remus something in his book.

Tara shook her head and left, Rhianna and Tabby following suit. They (as in Tara Rhianna and Tabby) normally hung out by themselves, having more in common then with Anne-Marie, Lily, and Paige. They pretty much only knew each other because they shared a dorm room.

Lily was thoroughly disturbed by this, why would James be in the Library, reading no less?

"I'm not sure that's James, it can't be! I'm pretty sure James can't read. Especially a book called _'Dark Arts, Curses and Jinxes That Still Haven't Been Outsmarted'" _Paige muttered. Paige had very good eyesight, and she had easily spotted the title.

"Yah, dat (that) doesn't zound (sound) like zomeding (something) Jamez (James) vould (would) read eef (if) 'e (he) even reads..." Anne-Marie agreed. Lily simply stared at the two, brow furrowed and thinking furiously.

"Come on," she said finally. "We should get down to dinner." The others exchanged glances then nodded, following Lily out the door.

A/N another chap, come and gone! I hope this was a little bit more like others were looking for, like length. There are 1,695 words in this chapter, bit longer huh?

I would appreciate it if you all voted:

Did you think this story was long enough?

1) Yes, good size.

2) Kind of, bit too long.

3) Kind of, bit too short.

4) No, not long enough.

5) No, not short enough.

If u have any other suggestions, plz review and I'll look at them! Thanx reviewers and readers!


	8. Some answers, more questions

Memories to Remember

By JamesPotterIsMine

Chapter7

James looked impatiently at the teachers table, then to the large wooden doors, then back to his plate. Remus still hadn't come back from looking for Harry, and James couldn't help but worry. Anything could happen at Hogwarts since all the children could do curses and jinxes...

"Don't worry about him! He'll be fine!" Sirius had said when they had entered the Great Hall, but now he wasn't too happy either. Professor Dumbledore still hadn't arrived, so they couldn't begin the feast.

"Come on," whined Sirius as he fidgeted in his seat. "I need FOOD!" He looked like was going to continue, but something whacked him in the back of his head. He turned sharply to find an annoyed looking Anne-Marie.

"Will you shut up already? My head still hurts from banging my head and your constant whining isn't helping!" she glared at him as he looked at her funny.

"What do you mean 'hit your head', you're ok right?" she looked at his anxious face and hers softened.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I think, though, I will get a head ache potion after dinner." She wobbled slightly, one of those books that fell on her was really heavy and she was feeling quite light headed. She wobbled again and almost fell, but Sirius jumped up and caught her.

"No, we're going to the hospital wing, now." He said firmly as she leaned against him, holding tightly onto his arm. _'Wow, he's so strong and considerate! I hope he doesn't mind me leaning against him, I hope he doesn't notice I like him!'_ What she didn't know, was that Sirius was quite enjoying their current situation.

"Anne-Marie, are you ok?" a worried Lily ran over, Paige hot on her heels.

"Have either of you seen Remus?" asked James, not noticing Anne-Marie. Lily growled slightly then muttered

"Last time we saw him, he was in the Library with you." James looked at her funny as Sirius sat down, Anne-Marie on his lap.

"I never go to the Library to learn, I only go there what, once a month to look up a prank or two. I don't know what you're talking about."

"We know you were there, we saw you!" Paige said stubbornly. Anne-Marie coughed suddenly, making Sirius feel more anxious.

"Annie, are you ok? Lily, feel her forehead." Lily swooped over them and placed her hand on Anne-Marie's forehead.

"Its hot, you should really get her to the Hospital Wing, she might be getting a fever..." Paige moved forward and helped Sirius hold up Anne-Marie.

"I'll take her with Sirius, c'mon Annie, lets go." Anne-Marie slowly walked with them, still leaning against Sirius. Lily looked angrily after them; she knew why Paige had volunteered. Of course, she wanted to help her friend, but she also had left Lily with James. Paige had the silliest idea; she thought that James and Lily were meant for each other.

'_Hah! What a laugh! Me and Potter together? Hah!' _Lily slowly sat down next to Potter, thinking that he was going to immediately ask her out, but he didn't. She waited a few minutes, and then turned to see what had caught James's attention. He was looking around the room in a worried way, as though he was actually caring about some one other then himself.

'_What is he looking for?' _Lily thought, flipping her hair as though trying to catch James's attention, but to no avail. She looked at him questionably, but didn't have to wait too long before a relieved look came on his face. She turned her head and watched as Remus came jogging into the room, a bag full of heavy books swinging by his side.

"Hi James," Remus gasped, that bag was quite heavy. "Hi-Lily? What are you doing here? You do know that you're sitting next to Prongs?"

"Prongs?" Lily questioned as Remus dropped his bag underneath the bench and sat across from his two friends.

"Not important." Remus dismissed with a wave of his hand then continued. "But, Lily, you have noticed that you are sitting next to James Potter. _The_ James Potter?"

"Don't remind me..." Lily murmured angrily, making Remus laugh. Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall banged open revealing Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall walked into the room, Dumbledore striding gracefully across the room, his purple glinting robes trailing after him and his arms tucked into his pockets. McGonagall on the other hand, was moving in firm swift movements, one arm holding tight to the shabby form of the ancient Sorting Hat, the other clinging to the seat of the infamous wooden stool. Only when they had reached the heads table and turned so they faced the school did Dumbledore speak. The entire school remained silent as they showed their respect to the old man by taking in every word he uttered.

"I am pleased to announce that a certain Mr. Harry Pottol will now be attending Hogwarts. He is from Ireland, and would not like to share anything else about his past for personal reasons that he has only spoke to me about. He has had a hard life, and wishes to start anew at Hogwarts. Now, to introduce you to Mr. Pottol. You may come in now!"

Everyone gasped as a replica of James Potter walked into the room; they could have easily passed as twins. Except for the fact that Harry had bright green eyes that were currently searching the Hall with great admiration and several long dark scars ran down his neck and cheek, but the one thing that stood out was the thin lightning bolt shaped scar running down the center of his forehead. He moved slowly looking straight at the hat and the stool, his destination. To Harry, it felt like an eternity, for he truly was nervous about the hat and what it would say...

"Why is he so slow?" asked James as he tapped his fingers on the table rhythmically.

"Don't you remember when you were sorted? Weren't you nervous?" Remus replied impatiently.

"You two have noticed that James's twin just entered the room?" Lily asked, but when neither boy replied she sighed and turned her attention back to the green eyed James. He slowly sat down on the stool and waited as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. As soon as it had touched his head, it cried,

"Aha! A Secret Keeper, I see!" making every one jump at the sudden noise.

"Secret Keeper?" James mumbled, looking at Remus quizzically who merely shrugged.

Every one awaited the hat's shout, but it didn't come. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes seemed to last longer and longer. But still, the boy sat there, the hat on his head.

"Um, Mr. Pottol?" Professor McGonagall asked uncertainly.

"Excuse me," Harry said, removing the hat from his head and turning to the Professor. "What do you wish to know, ma'am?"

"I wish to know what house you are going in."

"I was just discussing this matter with the hat, and now, if you could excuse me, you interrupted my conversation." With that, he placed the hat on his head and said,

"I'm terribly sorry, she just wanted to ask me something, please continue..." Everyone looked like how Professor McGonagall must feel, jaw dropped and speechless. No one, not even new students talked to her like that. After recovering from this, Professor McGonagall grabbed the hat and pulled it off Harry's head.

"Sorting Hat, please tell everyone what house Mr. Harry Pottol will be in?" she said through gritted teeth, making everyone feel bad for the boy, but he just sat there and watched as the rip in the hat where his mouth should have been began to move.

"I'm afraid, dear professor, I do not know."

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know?"

"Well, he belongs in two possible houses."

"Which are-?" the professor angrily stated.

"Well, either Slyther-dor or Gryffin-er, I'm not sure yet." (A/N those are both combinations of Slytherin and Gryffindor.)

"I suggested Slyth-indor or Gryff-therin, but we think we've narrowed it down to the ones he said." Harry shared politely, making everyone stare at him.

Professor McGonagall blinked.

Then blinked again.

"Which house is it, Gryffindor or Slytherin?" she asked primly. If the hat had shoulders, it would have surely shrugged them like Harry did.

"I'd prefer Gryffindor..." Harry mumbled, looking down at his sneakers, feeling the eyes of all the students and faculty on him.

"It's not what you prefer, it's where you belong! How did it come down to Slytherin and Gryffindor? The two most opposite houses here?" The hat glanced at Harry then said,

"Harry knows, but I said that I wouldn't tell anyone the true answer. All I'll give away is that he has an, a relationship to both founders of the sorts." A murmur spread through the room,

The Slytherins wondering if this kid was any good at curses, the scars seemed to prove that he had gone into some magical battle.

The Gryffindors were busy muttering to fellow students about him being the next James Potter and wondering if he was any good at pranks.

The Ravenclaws, the smartest, had already figured out that if what the hat had said was true meant that he was some how related to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the Potter Family, knowing that they were the only ones who were directly related to Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.

The Hufflepuffs simply hoped that they could become friends with this mysterious boy.

Everyone watched as Harry continued to sit there, waiting for McGonagall to return the hat to him so he could continue with his conversation, but she didn't give it back.

"Sorting Hat, please tell me this instant what house this boy is in." Everyone began to scoot along the benches, away from her. They recognized that look, and they knew that she was going to explode at any minute.

"I already explained the current situation, I cannot place this boy."

"Um, I think I know." Harry said quietly, everyone turned so they could clearly look at him, he hadn't spoken for the past ten or so minutes and they wanted to know what was going on. Harry reached up and took the hat away from the Professor.

"Thank you, ma'am." He mumbled as he jammed the hat back on his head. Every one waited, looking straight at the hat. It first looked disapproving, and then its facial features (if it even has any) softened, and it seemed to nod.

"Ah, yes. Yes, very good, very good." It mumbled, but since everyone was so quiet everyone heard. "Yes, I agree with you there, hmm, yes, good reasons. Ah, the sword, yes, that is a good symbol of-yes, let me just announce it-GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone clapped with relief as the boy stood up and began his slow journey across the room. Lily looked down as he walked by and blushed, making him smile slightly. James on the other hand, noticed that as he walked he limped; his right leg unusually stiff. Remus saw this too, and as the boy sat down by himself at the end of the table, they all couldn't help feel bad for him (except for James, ('Lily never blushed when _I_ walked by!'))

"Poor thing," Lily stated in a motherly way, stroking and twisting her red hair with her finger. "He's all alone and he's obviously been through so much."

"You know, I don't trust him." James murmured angrily, picking at the chicken that had appeared on his plate.

"You said that when you first met him..." Remus said sternly. "He's not half bad, he might look like you, but he acts like a totally different person. He likes to learn and read and do magic to _help people_."

"Ah, look at him." Lily whispered sadly, ignoring Remus and James completely. "He's not even eating anything, he must be really nervous about a new school." Remus's head shot up and looked over at Harry. Sure enough, he wasn't doing anything but stare up at the starry night sky.

"He should be eating; it's not good for him to starve himself." Remus stood up and walked towards him. James eyes followed him as he sat down again, across from Harry and began to speak to him.

"Harry, you should eat something." Remus said to him, making Harry jump at the sudden voice. When he saw who it was, he looked back up at the ceiling. Remus sighed and grabbed a slice of bread from one of the plates.

"Why don't you just have some bread?" Harry glanced at the bread before turning his eyes to Remus's.

"Thank you for your concern, but I had a large lunch, and I'm not that hungry." Remus raised an eyebrow at him, but placed the slice of bread back on the silver platter and said

"Feel free to come to me if you have any questions..." Harry nodded, and watched Remus walk back towards his father and mother. Of course he felt bad about lying to Remus, but he didn't feel like eating either so this was the easiest way out of trouble...

"So, why wasn't he eating?" Lily asked as Remus sat across from her.

"Said he wasn't hungry and had a big lunch-James please don't do that to that chicken, that's disgusting!" James looked up; he had been busy cutting open his piece of chicken and putting peas and corn inside it.

"Why?" James asked, but when he saw Lily's death glare he simply averted his eyes and began eating properly.

"I feel so bad for him; it must be bad having James's looks..." Lily muttered gazing at him, almost in a longing way.

"C'mon guys, lets go see if Anne-Marie is ok." Remus said quickly, changing the subject as fast as he could. They all nodded and began to walk out the door, towards the Hospital Wing.

"Just lay 'er right there!" sang Madam Jefferson, the second nurse at Hogwarts. Ever since the Marauders had become who they were, they had needed more then one school nurse.

"Now, what be a happenin' with this girl?" She asked as she watched Paige and Sirius place her gently onto a bed.

"She was complaining about having a headache, and the next thing we know she's almost about to pass out!" Sirius cried as he stroked Anne-Marie's hair.

"Well, 'er breathin' is normal, an' she be a doin' good, on'y problem I can see is that she's out cold." With that, Madam Jefferson flicked her wand, causing Anne-Marie to groan and sit up, awake once again. She rubbed her head and looked at the worried faces of Sirius and Paige.

"What happened?" asked Anne-Marie as a purple liquid was shoved into her.

"Drink this, jus' a simple pepperup!" Madam Jefferson waltzed out of the room.

"Nutter, that one is..." Sirius said as Anne-Marie drank the potion, and sighed.

"God, I needed that. Stupid headache, stupid cold too..." Anne-Marie smiled as Remus, Lily, and James walked into the room.

"Are you ok Annie?" Lily asked as she ran over to her side.

"Yah, just fine now. Thanks for asking, Lillers." Madam Jefferson walked in and said kindly to Anne-Marie,

"You'll be ok deary. Now, if you get dizzy or an'thin', jus' come ove' her' and I'll fix you righ' up!" Anne-Marie got up and began walking away with Lily and Paige, talking quickly and squeakily, making it impossible for the boys to understand what they were saying. James made to follow but Remus held him back, Sirius behind him.

"James, I think, I think we should give Harry a chance." Remus mumbled, staring at his shoes.

"What if he's a Death Eater?" asked James dramatically. "Why else would he not want to tell us of his past?"

"He has his reasons." Sirius shrugged. "Just like how we have our reasons about not telling people our secrets. Anyway, if we become his friend, then he's more likely to share his secrets with us." James looked thoughtful for a minute, then replied

"Fine, I'll be kind to him, I'll trust him, and I'll let him keep his secrets until he is ready to reveal them."

Sirius gasped. "Did THE James Potter just say something not self-centered and kind?" James smirked and whacked Sirius in the head.

"C'mon, let's go to bed and-damn! Harry doesn't know where he'll be sleeping and he doesn't know how to get into the common room!" Sirius cried and bounced out the door and down the hall.

As the Marauders and Lily left, Harry smiled and stood up. He was about to follow them, but decided against it and instead headed for the Library. He looked at the towering bookcases and selected a few Defense against the Dark Arts books. Carefully sliding them into his bag, he set off towards Gryffindor common room, where he planned to read into the early hours of the morning. As he approached the Portrait of the Fat Lady, he thought, _'Damn, I don't know the password.'_ At that exact moment an owl flew towards him and dropped letter into his hands.

_Dear Mr. Pottol,_

_You will be sleeping in the Gryffindor boy dorms, where I hope you will enjoy your time with James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. They should all be faithful_ (Almost everyone will," thought Harry angrily) _good natured friends. _

_Good Luck,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S. Gamboling Goblins is a quite fascinating subject._

Harry smiled and continued walking towards the Fat Lady. It was funny; remembering Dumbledore's other 'hints' to what the passwords were, most of the time being 'I'm very fond of-' followed by some muggle sweet. Harry faced the Fat Lady and said clearly,

"Gamboling Goblins." The Lady smiled and said kindly

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Then revealed the Gryffindor Common room. It looked the same as how it did in Harry's time, the same chairs and staircases, windows and fireplaces. Harry dragged the near overflowing bag of books towards on stiff wooden chair by a large snow-covered window. Leaning back into his chair, he took a blue leather bound book and opened it up, revealing old shabby parchment.

Harry found _'Jinxes for the Jinxed' _a quite fascinating book, but after reaching chapter three (_'Jinxes-good or bad?_) he stopped and pulled out a book with fading words on the pages but bright red gleaming letters on the front forming the words _'Dark Arts and How to Defend'_ he was just about to begin when Lily and two girls he didn't know entered.

"Hi." Harry said looking over the top of his book at the girls, making Lily blush.

"I see a few things wrong with this picture." Paige said, looking between the two.

"Yah, Lily, why are you blushing because Potter said 'hi' to you?" Anne-Marie looked at her questionably.

"And" Paige noted. "Why is Potter reading, again?" Lily grinned sheepishly and said quietly,

"His names Harry Pottol and he's from Ireland." Anne-Marie and Paige nodded in understanding and sat down next to Harry, grinning happily.

"So, how's Ireland?" Harry shrugged.

"Why'd you move?" Harry looked at Paige right in the eye and said,

"Would you prefer me to say nothing, or lie to you and tell you what Dumbledore wanted me to say?" Paige's eyes widened slightly, but she quickly shook her head. Just then, Sirius, James, and Remus ran into the room, panting heavily.

"Have-you-guys-seen-Harry?" James gasped as he doubled over leaning against a chair for support. They girls all pointed at Harry who continued to read his book, not really paying attention to the other boys.

"Oh. I guess he got the password..." Remus muttered, sinking into one of the armchairs near the fire.

"Obviously." Said Paige, rolling her eyes. "Night-night Harry sweet-ums!"

"Yah Harry, nice to meet you honey!" Anne-Marie blew a kiss at him before marching up the stairs after Paige.

"Hope you sleep well tonight Harry dearest!" Lily actually kissed him on the cheek, and then ran up the stairs after her to friends. Harry sat there stunned, then slowly turned to face the Marauders.

"What just happened?" asked Harry shakily. All the boys glanced at him before breaking out in fits of laughter.

"They-always-do-that-to-new-people!" laughed Remus, holding his sides.

"Haha! You-should-of-seen-your-haha!-face!" Sirius gasped falling into James who was choking from laughing so hard.

"Haha, phew..." Remus gasped, wiping away a tear of laughter before standing up straight and, without glancing at the others cried happily.

"C'mon, we need to get to bed, we'll never wake up in time for double potions if we stay up any later." All the boys groaned, making Harry grin with amusement. Slowly they all climbed the stairs to the boy's dorms and into bed, where Harry fell asleep. Here, I would love to have written '...fallen asleep to delightful dreams of dancing pixies and such,' but unfortunately, it was nothing of the sort...

A/N so, longer chapter, made just about 12 pages on my word document, not half bad... 3,545 words too... So, read and review people, if I don't see some good reviews then I will stop here at this cliffhanger! I'm so evil...


	9. Restless Night

Memories to Remember

By JamesPotterIsMine

Chapter7

James looked impatiently at the teachers table, then to the large wooden doors, then back to his plate. Remus still hadn't come back from looking for Harry, and James couldn't help but worry. Anything could happen at Hogwarts since all the children could do curses and jinxes...

"Don't worry about him! He'll be fine!" Sirius had said when they had entered the Great Hall, but now he wasn't too happy either. Professor Dumbledore still hadn't arrived, so they couldn't begin the feast.

"Come on," whined Sirius as he fidgeted in his seat. "I need FOOD!" He looked like was going to continue, but something whacked him in the back of his head. He turned sharply to find an annoyed looking Anne-Marie.

"Will you shut up already? My head still hurts from banging my head and your constant whining isn't helping!" she glared at him as he looked at her funny.

"What do you mean 'hit your head', you're ok right?" she looked at his anxious face and hers softened.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I think, though, I will get a head ache potion after dinner." She wobbled slightly, one of those books that fell on her was really heavy and she was feeling quite light headed. She wobbled again and almost fell, but Sirius jumped up and caught her.

"No, we're going to the hospital wing, now." He said firmly as she leaned against him, holding tightly onto his arm. _'Wow, he's so strong and considerate! I hope he doesn't mind me leaning against him, I hope he doesn't notice I like him!'_ What she didn't know, was that Sirius was quite enjoying their current situation.

"Anne-Marie, are you ok?" a worried Lily ran over, Paige hot on her heels.

"Have either of you seen Remus?" asked James, not noticing Anne-Marie. Lily growled slightly then muttered

"Last time we saw him, he was in the Library with you." James looked at her funny as Sirius sat down, Anne-Marie on his lap.

"I never go to the Library to learn, I only go there what, once a month to look up a prank or two. I don't know what you're talking about."

"We know you were there, we saw you!" Paige said stubbornly. Anne-Marie coughed suddenly, making Sirius feel more anxious.

"Annie, are you ok? Lily, feel her forehead." Lily swooped over them and placed her hand on Anne-Marie's forehead.

"Its hot, you should really get her to the Hospital Wing, she might be getting a fever..." Paige moved forward and helped Sirius hold up Anne-Marie.

"I'll take her with Sirius, c'mon Annie, lets go." Anne-Marie slowly walked with them, still leaning against Sirius. Lily looked angrily after them; she knew why Paige had volunteered. Of course, she wanted to help her friend, but she also had left Lily with James. Paige had the silliest idea; she thought that James and Lily were meant for each other.

'_Hah! What a laugh! Me and Potter together? Hah!' _Lily slowly sat down next to Potter, thinking that he was going to immediately ask her out, but he didn't. She waited a few minutes, and then turned to see what had caught James's attention. He was looking around the room in a worried way, as though he was actually caring about some one other then himself.

'_What is he looking for?' _Lily thought, flipping her hair as though trying to catch James's attention, but to no avail. She looked at him questionably, but didn't have to wait too long before a relieved look came on his face. She turned her head and watched as Remus came jogging into the room, a bag full of heavy books swinging by his side.

"Hi James," Remus gasped, that bag was quite heavy. "Hi-Lily? What are you doing here? You do know that you're sitting next to Prongs?"

"Prongs?" Lily questioned as Remus dropped his bag underneath the bench and sat across from his two friends.

"Not important." Remus dismissed with a wave of his hand then continued. "But, Lily, you have noticed that you are sitting next to James Potter. _The_ James Potter?"

"Don't remind me..." Lily murmured angrily, making Remus laugh. Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall banged open revealing Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall walked into the room, Dumbledore striding gracefully across the room, his purple glinting robes trailing after him and his arms tucked into his pockets. McGonagall on the other hand, was moving in firm swift movements, one arm holding tight to the shabby form of the ancient Sorting Hat, the other clinging to the seat of the infamous wooden stool. Only when they had reached the heads table and turned so they faced the school did Dumbledore speak. The entire school remained silent as they showed their respect to the old man by taking in every word he uttered.

"I am pleased to announce that a certain Mr. Harry Pottol will now be attending Hogwarts. He is from Ireland, and would not like to share anything else about his past for personal reasons that he has only spoke to me about. He has had a hard life, and wishes to start anew at Hogwarts. Now, to introduce you to Mr. Pottol. You may come in now!"

Everyone gasped as a replica of James Potter walked into the room; they could have easily passed as twins. Except for the fact that Harry had bright green eyes that were currently searching the Hall with great admiration and several long dark scars ran down his neck and cheek, but the one thing that stood out was the thin lightning bolt shaped scar running down the center of his forehead. He moved slowly looking straight at the hat and the stool, his destination. To Harry, it felt like an eternity, for he truly was nervous about the hat and what it would say...

"Why is he so slow?" asked James as he tapped his fingers on the table rhythmically.

"Don't you remember when you were sorted? Weren't you nervous?" Remus replied impatiently.

"You two have noticed that James's twin just entered the room?" Lily asked, but when neither boy replied she sighed and turned her attention back to the green eyed James. He slowly sat down on the stool and waited as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. As soon as it had touched his head, it cried,

"Aha! A Secret Keeper, I see!" making every one jump at the sudden noise.

"Secret Keeper?" James mumbled, looking at Remus quizzically who merely shrugged.

Every one awaited the hat's shout, but it didn't come. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes seemed to last longer and longer. But still, the boy sat there, the hat on his head.

"Um, Mr. Pottol?" Professor McGonagall asked uncertainly.

"Excuse me," Harry said, removing the hat from his head and turning to the Professor. "What do you wish to know, ma'am?"

"I wish to know what house you are going in."

"I was just discussing this matter with the hat, and now, if you could excuse me, you interrupted my conversation." With that, he placed the hat on his head and said,

"I'm terribly sorry, she just wanted to ask me something, please continue..." Everyone looked like how Professor McGonagall must feel, jaw dropped and speechless. No one, not even new students talked to her like that. After recovering from this, Professor McGonagall grabbed the hat and pulled it off Harry's head.

"Sorting Hat, please tell everyone what house Mr. Harry Pottol will be in?" she said through gritted teeth, making everyone feel bad for the boy, but he just sat there and watched as the rip in the hat where his mouth should have been began to move.

"I'm afraid, dear professor, I do not know."

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know?"

"Well, he belongs in two possible houses."

"Which are-?" the professor angrily stated.

"Well, either Slyther-dor or Gryffin-er, I'm not sure yet." (A/N those are both combinations of Slytherin and Gryffindor.)

"I suggested Slyth-indor or Gryff-therin, but we think we've narrowed it down to the ones he said." Harry shared politely, making everyone stare at him.

Professor McGonagall blinked.

Then blinked again.

"Which house is it, Gryffindor or Slytherin?" she asked primly. If the hat had shoulders, it would have surely shrugged them like Harry did.

"I'd prefer Gryffindor..." Harry mumbled, looking down at his sneakers, feeling the eyes of all the students and faculty on him.

"It's not what you prefer, it's where you belong! How did it come down to Slytherin and Gryffindor? The two most opposite houses here?" The hat glanced at Harry then said,

"Harry knows, but I said that I wouldn't tell anyone the true answer. All I'll give away is that he has an, a relationship to both founders of the sorts." A murmur spread through the room,

The Slytherins wondering if this kid was any good at curses, the scars seemed to prove that he had gone into some magical battle.

The Gryffindors were busy muttering to fellow students about him being the next James Potter and wondering if he was any good at pranks.

The Ravenclaws, the smartest, had already figured out that if what the hat had said was true meant that he was some how related to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the Potter Family, knowing that they were the only ones who were directly related to Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.

The Hufflepuffs simply hoped that they could become friends with this mysterious boy.

Everyone watched as Harry continued to sit there, waiting for McGonagall to return the hat to him so he could continue with his conversation, but she didn't give it back.

"Sorting Hat, please tell me this instant what house this boy is in." Everyone began to scoot along the benches, away from her. They recognized that look, and they knew that she was going to explode at any minute.

"I already explained the current situation, I cannot place this boy."

"Um, I think I know." Harry said quietly, everyone turned so they could clearly look at him, he hadn't spoken for the past ten or so minutes and they wanted to know what was going on. Harry reached up and took the hat away from the Professor.

"Thank you, ma'am." He mumbled as he jammed the hat back on his head. Every one waited, looking straight at the hat. It first looked disapproving, and then its facial features (if it even has any) softened, and it seemed to nod.

"Ah, yes. Yes, very good, very good." It mumbled, but since everyone was so quiet everyone heard. "Yes, I agree with you there, hmm, yes, good reasons. Ah, the sword, yes, that is a good symbol of-yes, let me just announce it-GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone clapped with relief as the boy stood up and began his slow journey across the room. Lily looked down as he walked by and blushed, making him smile slightly. James on the other hand, noticed that as he walked he limped; his right leg unusually stiff. Remus saw this too, and as the boy sat down by himself at the end of the table, they all couldn't help feel bad for him (except for James, ('Lily never blushed when _I_ walked by!'))

"Poor thing," Lily stated in a motherly way, stroking and twisting her red hair with her finger. "He's all alone and he's obviously been through so much."

"You know, I don't trust him." James murmured angrily, picking at the chicken that had appeared on his plate.

"You said that when you first met him..." Remus said sternly. "He's not half bad, he might look like you, but he acts like a totally different person. He likes to learn and read and do magic to _help people_."

"Ah, look at him." Lily whispered sadly, ignoring Remus and James completely. "He's not even eating anything, he must be really nervous about a new school." Remus's head shot up and looked over at Harry. Sure enough, he wasn't doing anything but stare up at the starry night sky.

"He should be eating; it's not good for him to starve himself." Remus stood up and walked towards him. James eyes followed him as he sat down again, across from Harry and began to speak to him.

"Harry, you should eat something." Remus said to him, making Harry jump at the sudden voice. When he saw who it was, he looked back up at the ceiling. Remus sighed and grabbed a slice of bread from one of the plates.

"Why don't you just have some bread?" Harry glanced at the bread before turning his eyes to Remus's.

"Thank you for your concern, but I had a large lunch, and I'm not that hungry." Remus raised an eyebrow at him, but placed the slice of bread back on the silver platter and said

"Feel free to come to me if you have any questions..." Harry nodded, and watched Remus walk back towards his father and mother. Of course he felt bad about lying to Remus, but he didn't feel like eating either so this was the easiest way out of trouble...

"So, why wasn't he eating?" Lily asked as Remus sat across from her.

"Said he wasn't hungry and had a big lunch-James please don't do that to that chicken, that's disgusting!" James looked up; he had been busy cutting open his piece of chicken and putting peas and corn inside it.

"Why?" James asked, but when he saw Lily's death glare he simply averted his eyes and began eating properly.

"I feel so bad for him; it must be bad having James's looks..." Lily muttered gazing at him, almost in a longing way.

"C'mon guys, lets go see if Anne-Marie is ok." Remus said quickly, changing the subject as fast as he could. They all nodded and began to walk out the door, towards the Hospital Wing.

"Just lay 'er right there!" sang Madam Jefferson, the second nurse at Hogwarts. Ever since the Marauders had become who they were, they had needed more then one school nurse.

"Now, what be a happenin' with this girl?" She asked as she watched Paige and Sirius place her gently onto a bed.

"She was complaining about having a headache, and the next thing we know she's almost about to pass out!" Sirius cried as he stroked Anne-Marie's hair.

"Well, 'er breathin' is normal, an' she be a doin' good, on'y problem I can see is that she's out cold." With that, Madam Jefferson flicked her wand, causing Anne-Marie to groan and sit up, awake once again. She rubbed her head and looked at the worried faces of Sirius and Paige.

"What happened?" asked Anne-Marie as a purple liquid was shoved into her.

"Drink this, jus' a simple pepperup!" Madam Jefferson waltzed out of the room.

"Nutter, that one is..." Sirius said as Anne-Marie drank the potion, and sighed.

"God, I needed that. Stupid headache, stupid cold too..." Anne-Marie smiled as Remus, Lily, and James walked into the room.

"Are you ok Annie?" Lily asked as she ran over to her side.

"Yah, just fine now. Thanks for asking, Lillers." Madam Jefferson walked in and said kindly to Anne-Marie,

"You'll be ok deary. Now, if you get dizzy or an'thin', jus' come ove' her' and I'll fix you righ' up!" Anne-Marie got up and began walking away with Lily and Paige, talking quickly and squeakily, making it impossible for the boys to understand what they were saying. James made to follow but Remus held him back, Sirius behind him.

"James, I think, I think we should give Harry a chance." Remus mumbled, staring at his shoes.

"What if he's a Death Eater?" asked James dramatically. "Why else would he not want to tell us of his past?"

"He has his reasons." Sirius shrugged. "Just like how we have our reasons about not telling people our secrets. Anyway, if we become his friend, then he's more likely to share his secrets with us." James looked thoughtful for a minute, then replied

"Fine, I'll be kind to him, I'll trust him, and I'll let him keep his secrets until he is ready to reveal them."

Sirius gasped. "Did THE James Potter just say something not self-centered and kind?" James smirked and whacked Sirius in the head.

"C'mon, let's go to bed and-damn! Harry doesn't know where he'll be sleeping and he doesn't know how to get into the common room!" Sirius cried and bounced out the door and down the hall.

As the Marauders and Lily left, Harry smiled and stood up. He was about to follow them, but decided against it and instead headed for the Library. He looked at the towering bookcases and selected a few Defense against the Dark Arts books. Carefully sliding them into his bag, he set off towards Gryffindor common room, where he planned to read into the early hours of the morning. As he approached the Portrait of the Fat Lady, he thought, _'Damn, I don't know the password.'_ At that exact moment an owl flew towards him and dropped letter into his hands.

_Dear Mr. Pottol,_

_You will be sleeping in the Gryffindor boy dorms, where I hope you will enjoy your time with James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. They should all be faithful_ (Almost everyone will," thought Harry angrily) _good natured friends. _

_Good Luck,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S. Gamboling Goblins is a quite fascinating subject._

Harry smiled and continued walking towards the Fat Lady. It was funny; remembering Dumbledore's other 'hints' to what the passwords were, most of the time being 'I'm very fond of-' followed by some muggle sweet. Harry faced the Fat Lady and said clearly,

"Gamboling Goblins." The Lady smiled and said kindly

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Then revealed the Gryffindor Common room. It looked the same as how it did in Harry's time, the same chairs and staircases, windows and fireplaces. Harry dragged the near overflowing bag of books towards on stiff wooden chair by a large snow-covered window. Leaning back into his chair, he took a blue leather bound book and opened it up, revealing old shabby parchment.

Harry found _'Jinxes for the Jinxed' _a quite fascinating book, but after reaching chapter three (_'Jinxes-good or bad?_) he stopped and pulled out a book with fading words on the pages but bright red gleaming letters on the front forming the words _'Dark Arts and How to Defend'_ he was just about to begin when Lily and two girls he didn't know entered.

"Hi." Harry said looking over the top of his book at the girls, making Lily blush.

"I see a few things wrong with this picture." Paige said, looking between the two.

"Yah, Lily, why are you blushing because Potter said 'hi' to you?" Anne-Marie looked at her questionably.

"And" Paige noted. "Why is Potter reading, again?" Lily grinned sheepishly and said quietly,

"His names Harry Pottol and he's from Ireland." Anne-Marie and Paige nodded in understanding and sat down next to Harry, grinning happily.

"So, how's Ireland?" Harry shrugged.

"Why'd you move?" Harry looked at Paige right in the eye and said,

"Would you prefer me to say nothing, or lie to you and tell you what Dumbledore wanted me to say?" Paige's eyes widened slightly, but she quickly shook her head. Just then, Sirius, James, and Remus ran into the room, panting heavily.

"Have-you-guys-seen-Harry?" James gasped as he doubled over leaning against a chair for support. They girls all pointed at Harry who continued to read his book, not really paying attention to the other boys.

"Oh. I guess he got the password..." Remus muttered, sinking into one of the armchairs near the fire.

"Obviously." Said Paige, rolling her eyes. "Night-night Harry sweet-ums!"

"Yah Harry, nice to meet you honey!" Anne-Marie blew a kiss at him before marching up the stairs after Paige.

"Hope you sleep well tonight Harry dearest!" Lily actually kissed him on the cheek, and then ran up the stairs after her to friends. Harry sat there stunned, then slowly turned to face the Marauders.

"What just happened?" asked Harry shakily. All the boys glanced at him before breaking out in fits of laughter.

"They-always-do-that-to-new-people!" laughed Remus, holding his sides.

"Haha! You-should-of-seen-your-haha!-face!" Sirius gasped falling into James who was choking from laughing so hard.

"Haha, phew..." Remus gasped, wiping away a tear of laughter before standing up straight and, without glancing at the others cried happily.

"C'mon, we need to get to bed, we'll never wake up in time for double potions if we stay up any later." All the boys groaned, making Harry grin with amusement. Slowly they all climbed the stairs to the boy's dorms and into bed, where Harry fell asleep. Here, I would love to have written '...fallen asleep to delightful dreams of dancing pixies and such,' but unfortunately, it was nothing of the sort...

A/N so, longer chapter, made just about 12 pages on my word document, not half bad... 3,545 words too... So, read and review people, if I don't see some good reviews then I will stop here at this cliffhanger! I'm so evil...

Memories to Remember

By:JamesPotterIsMine

Chapter:8

"_My Lord, we have some information that I think you will find quite interesting." A short bald man said to Harry, bowing deeply. Harry looked at him quizzically and murmured hoarsely,_

"_And what, Wormtail, would that be? Pray this will be important." Wormtail blushed vigorously, his many blunders had cost him dearly before, from giving him inaccurate information to just being plain stupid. His bald head shone against the almost full moon outside, it being the second lightest thing in the room._

_A dark, damp, dungeon with one small barred window that was letting in the moonbeams was where he stood, kneeling in front of his master who sat in a silver throne. The throne had two large silver snakes twisting around each other, forming the back of the royal chair, two emeralds glinting where their eyes should be. The chair, which was pressed against the furthest wall from the door, facing it, were two torches, which cast shadows through out the room, the dancing enchanted blue flames hung on Harry's right and left on the wall. _

"_I have news from Malfoy, and Nott." Squeaked Wormtail feverishly, hoping his master would not let out his anger on him._

"_Go on." Harry glared, resting his chin on his hand as he leaned on one of the silver tails of the right hand snake which formed the armrest. _

"_They said that when they tried to attack Potter by luring him out of the castle, they were interrupted by one of those Weasley children." Wormtail glanced up at Harry, but quickly looked down again when he saw his Lord look so angry._

"_You mean to tell me, that two of my top Death Eaters couldn't attack The-Boy- Who-Lived just because his friends little sister was there?" Harry growled, gripping the sides of the silver armrests tightly. _

"_N-no my L-lord!" Wormtail stuttered, bowing so low, his short stubby nose touched the floor. "They t-tried to a-attack! B-but somehow, P-potter disappeared!" Harry glared at the mass of shaking robes on the floor at his feet, and he whispered angrily, _

"_So, what you are trying to say is that young Harry Potter has thwarted me again?" Wormtail trembled harder, his voice was uneven and shaky as he spoke,_

"_My Lord, my Master, a white mist, that's how they described it, it wrapped around him and when it was gone and faded, so was the boy! All that was left was the sobbing girl!" Harry rubbed his chin with his long pale fingers and slowly got up, walking past a cowering Wormtail, and towards the large wooden bookcase that sat by the entrance to his throne room. He ran his dirty hands across the thin leathery books, and then selected one. It was a dark navy blue, and curling letters formed the words, _Protecting Spells, How Can They Be Stopped?_ and flipped towards the end. The parchment rustled as he turned the worn pages, finally reaching the end with large bold letters that stretched across the top, forming the words, _**THE SEPIA STORM SPELL**

_Harry smiled, knowing that this was what he needed. Slowly striding across the dungeon like Throne Room, he sat back down in his green cushioned chair and began to read. _

'**THE SEPIA STORM SPELL'**

**'One who survives death and has served good to at least one soul will be protected by THE SEPIA STORM SPELL. When they are in most terrible trouble, with no others who are capable of saving and or helping said person shall be engulfed in a silver glinting mist and transported to the safest place for them. Most shall not just travel to a different location, but to a different time, where possibly they can make a difference in their future lives (present, but future in the past). The Sepia Storm Spell got its name from...' **

_Harry closed the book and looked thoughtfully at the moon that was gleaming through the bars in the window, knowing he did not need to read on. '_So, our young Mr. Potter has traveled through time, his parents' time. He could easily make his life happier there. Now, contacting my past self will be a challenge...'

"_WORMTAIL!" Harry barked at the lumpy black figure on the ground, who immediately jumped up, ready for the command. _

"_I want you to fetch my smartest, intelligent bookworm Death Eaters you can find, they will report back here. Tell them they will be spending a long night in my Great Library." Wormtail bowed and said loudly as he walked out of the room backwards so he was still facing his Master,_

"_Your word is law, Lord." _


End file.
